Episode 32
''**Told from the Point of View of Lily Abernathy** I woke up today and smelled mommy cooking breakfast. I run down the stairs and see Valerian and Taylor Finnick sitting at the table, I run to Valerian as she swings me around. I am laughing and smiling when I see my daddy's hand over the couch I run to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. I climb onto the stools around the nook I see Destiny Ever laying on the couch with daddy, she is sleeping. I eat some eggs and sausage while mommy and I talk to Taylor Finnick and Valerian. When Destiny wakes up we go upstairs to color and we play with my animals, she likes my monkey and I promise that I will give it to her for her birthday. While Destiny is playing I listen to mommy and daddy talk they are talking about the Capitol, I have never heard them talk about it before. I listen to them as Taylor Finnick yells at daddy, Destiny starts crying. I hold her and lay her down with my monkey for a nap. I listen really hard and before I know it I am at the bottom of the stairs with everyone looking at me. Tears are coming out of my eyes I try to sit up but I cry more, daddy comes and picks me up, he sits me on the couch and asks me what I was doing, I tell him I was going downstairs and I picked up a marker and I tripped. He looks at mommy and Valerian nods and sets me down on the couch. I pretend to sleep as they talk more, they are talking about a lady named Aurora that mommy knew, that is a pretty name but they are talking and saying bad things about her, daddy even calls her a bitch. I listen more and they start talking about the Hunger Games, I heard Valerian talk about that at her house and she told me about it when she still lived here. I know that Daddy, Valerian and Taylor Finnick have been in a Hunger Games. They are talking about how the Capitol hurt them and that's when I don't want to listen anymore, I see it the Capitol, whatever it is hurt my daddy and Valerian and Taylor Finnick and everyone, that's why cousin Selene is dead. I began to cry, daddy sees it and holds me, he tries to calm me down but I am scared and I want them to stop talking about that bad place. He takes me up to my room, gives me a kiss and goes back downstairs. I lay in my bed and cry as I try to stop thinking about the bad Capitol thing. **** **Told from the Point of View of Ash Saturn** Its almost noon time for my oppointment. Rory holds my hand as we walk down the street passing the woman selling the baby clothing and supplies. I smile and think that I will be going there to buy things soon. I squeeze his hand as the doctor calls our name, we walk in and I lay down on the bed. They pull up my shirt to see my belly as they apply some jelly looking stuff. They move the little handle thing over me and on the screen I see it. I see our baby, Rory squeezes my hand and smiles, the doctor tells us that I am actually 5 months along, I pause and I shocked but still just as glad. He tells us that we are having a baby boy. I look at Rory he smiles back and comes and kisses me. I get cleaned up and we leave. On the way back we pick some things from the woman at the market, I smile and thank her. At home I am shocked to see my dad waiting for us, he has a box with a crib in at his side. I rush to him and give him a hug and a kiss. We stay up until 12:30 setting everything up, we get on the phone and phone our half asleep friends and relatives. They are happiness for us is mixed with grogginess as we realize what time it is. I collapse on my bed, Rory falls asleep within minutes but I stay up and think about our baby, I touch my tummy and feel a kick. I finally fall asleep thinking of him''. Read More: Episode 33